Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fabricating process for making a spacer connector, especially using a conductive carrier in an initial step of the fabrication process.
Description of Related Art
One of the traditional processes for fabricating metal circuitry, a seed layer is often applied before electric plating. In a later process, the seed layer needs to be stripped. However, the stripping of the seed layer reduces the size of the circuits. Although such a circuit reduction is tiny, it is critical when it comes to nanotechnology. A fabricating process without reducing the dimension of a circuitry is one of the popular topics to study for a long time in the semiconductor industry.